Mirage Shimmer: Epílogos
by Fenixyz
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots donde se verá como más de una vida ah cambiado tras los eventos de "Mirage Shimmer". Es necesario haber leído dicha historia antes de leer esto.
1. Twilight Sparkle

…

Vacía…

…

Así se sentía la escuela, total, y completamente vacía.

La evidencia visual mostraba lo contrario claro, con tantos alumnos caminando por los pasillos, entrando y saliendo de salones, lo cierto es que el lugar está lleno.

Pero Twilight mantiene una mirada llena de pena y soledad.

Camina por los pasillos ganando más de una mirada de molestia y enojo, no es como si fuera la primera vez, pero si era la primera vez que se sentía realmente afectada.

Al llegar y abrir su casillero comienza a ordenar sus libros, por el rabillo del ojo ve algo pegado a la contrapuerta.

Una fotografía, simple, pegada con cinta adhesiva, en ella se muestra la imagen de sí misma, y a su alrededor las seis chicas que había conocido hace poco, y que en ese corto tiempo, había llegado a apreciar profundamente.

Su mano toca suavemente la imagen.

?: si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a clase.

La repentina voz la sobresalta y se voltea para encontrarse con Sugar Coat, se miran una a otra unos segundos antes que la chica de coletas siga su camino.

Twilight la ve marcharse y luego guarda algunos libros cambiándolos por los que necesitará en su próxima clase.

* * *

La clase transcurre de manera normal, con el maestro dictando la lección y de vez en cuando escribe algún dato importante en la pizarra, los alumnos permanecen sentados cada quien en su lugar habitual tomando nota o leyendo un libro sobre el tema.

Twilight mantiene la mirada en su cuaderno, su mano moviéndose suavemente sobre la hoja con un lápiz entre sus dedos, cualquiera diría que está atenta a la clase, pero en realidad, y contradiciendo su comportamiento habitual, no presta atención a ella, su mente yace perdida en los recuerdos.

Pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez son recuerdos felices, viéndose a sí misma junto a sus amigas, sus verdaderas amigas.

Tan centrada está en sus pensamientos que se sorprende a sí misma la darse cuenta que en la hoja de su cuaderno, yace un dibujo, uno… no malo, pero no muy bueno en realidad, es notorio que el arte visual no es su campo.

Más destacable es que el dibujo deja verse como una versión miniatura de Sunset Shimmer, se podría pensar que es la versión de la chica diseñada para algún show infantil, bastante infantil, con un cuerpo pequeño, pero cabeza y ojos grandes, y una animada sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica parpadea algunas veces antes de finalmente darse cuenta que no es solo Sunset, sino que en ambas hojas del cuaderno están decoradas con una mini versión de sus seis amigas, todas compartiendo la misma anatomía, pero con diseños que dejan claro quien es quien.

Twilight al darse cuenta no puede sino forzarse a contener una risa y procurar que nadie la esté mirando.

El observar el dibujo inconscientemente hecho de sus seis amigas la hace sonreír.

El resto de los alumnos se mantienen sumidos en su propio material de estudio, salvo por una excepción, Sunny Flare, quien sentada justo detrás de Twilight, no puede evitar ver el comportamiento de la chica.

* * *

El tener un estómago, ligeramente más delicado que el de la mayoría, no era un inconveniente real para Twilight.

Pero si le impedía comer algo preparado en la cafetería de la escuela, no porque fuera mala o poco saludable, la escuela se aseguraba de tener comida de buena calidad y un sistema sanitario impecable.

El problema era la presencia de productos derivados de la carne, su estómago se sentía revuelto ante la presencia de tanto alumno ingiriéndolos, razón por la cual siempre traía su propio almuerzo, y lo come en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Sentada en una pequeña banca del lugar abre el recipiente que contiene una bien preparada ensalada y con calma comienza a comer.

Mientras lo hace mira a su alrededor, la mayoría de los alumnos usan la cafetería, pero hay unos pequeños grupos que como ella comen al aire libre, claro que no por la misma razón.

Firme al comportamiento habitual de la escuela hay quienes incluso mientras comen siguen la lectura de sus libros, algunos incluso comparando notas de clases, aunque de una forma muy superficial, en lo absoluto similar a una amistosa.

… Amistosa…

El pensamiento de sus amigas y ella disfrutando de malteadas y dulces la hace sentir decaída.

Una idea le viene a la mente y buscando un poco entre sus cosas toma una pequeña caja, adornada con papel color rosa, en un costado lleva una pequeña escritura.

"Abrir en caso de necesitar una sonrisa"

La frase está acompañada por un dibujo infantil del rostro de su amiga fiestera mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Abre la caja y saca de esta un pastelillo, la crema de varios colores de este es más que significativa, y fiel a la leyenda de la caja le trae una sonrisa que se mantiene al darle la primera mordida, y las que le siguen.

Sour Sweet tras limpiar sus manos con una servilleta arroja esta en el cesto de la basura, sus oídos captan un sonido curioso, al voltear a la fuente y ver a Twilight comiendo su pastelillo a la vez que deja salir sonidos de satisfacción levanta una ceja.

* * *

Las actividades físicas no eran su fuerte, eso era evidente, pero como en toda escuela, estas son obligatorias, pero de igual forma no se necesita mucho para poder aprobar esta clase, estar presentes en el horario fijo y participar levemente de las actividades, era suficiente para ella, y que pudiera dedicar su esfuerzo en fortalecer su cerebro en lugar de su cuerpo.

Claro, no significa que le gustara o que fuera fácil, era agotador tener que exigirle a su cuerpo algo para lo cual nunca se preocupo en prepararse, lo hacía solo para pasar de año.

Tras un par de vueltas en la pista de carreras decide sentarse y dejar sus adoloridas piernas descansar un poco, mirando a los demás nota como algunos están en un estado similar al suyo, otros manteniendo un buen estado de ánimo y energía.

Ya no se extraña cuando a su cabeza llegan pensamientos de sus amigas, en este caso imaginando que harían ellas en esta situación.

La imagen de Rainbow y Applejack en una carrera en la pista, o quizá viendo quien puede hacer más flexiones es lo primero en su cabeza.

Luego de eso ve a Rarity quejándose de lo sudorosa que terminará al final de la clase y el trabajo y esfuerzo que tendrá que dedicar en su aseo personal.

Twilight mira a su lado imaginándose a una Fluttershy igual o más cansada que ella misma, y de estar juntas de seguro le hablaría sobre sus amados amigos animales.

Sunset pese a no estar tan cansada, ahorraría fuerzas para mantenerse al día con la clase, con su acostumbrada sonrisa amigable y buen ánimo.

Y Pinkie, bueno, Pinkie siempre sería Pinkie, no importa donde o cuando.

Como de costumbre el pensar en ellas la hace sonreír.

Indigo Zap toma una botella de agua, y mientras la bebe observa de reojo a la chica de lentes, mentalmente preguntándose el porque de su feliz actitud.

* * *

Ya el día escolar había acabado, la mayoría de los estudiantes se había retirado a sus hogares, quedan algunos quienes se mantienen estudiando en la biblioteca o cercanías de la escuela, unos pocos permanecen reunidos en grupos pequeños.

Sentada en las escaleras del colegio, Twilight está sumida en una actividad bastante nueva para ella, revisar mensajes en su teléfono.

Hasta hace unos días a penas si le llegaban un par de mensajes de sus padre, su hermano y Cadence, y nunca eran cosas muy resaltables, pero ahora, cada día tenía novedades de sus amigas, cosa que la hacía sonreír.

?: no sabía que tenías celular.

La voz la sorprende y la hace levantarse y voltearse con rapidez para encontrarse con Lemon Zest quien la saluda sonriente.

Lemon: es un modelo un tanto viejo, deberías conseguirte uno más actual.

Twiight: e… es solo… para emergencias, llamadas y mensajes, no necesito algo más…

Lemon: es tu gusto, pero admito que es raro verte mensajeando, es algo interesante.

Twilight: yo… yo solo… eh…? Qué… qué haces aquí?

Lemon: también estudio aquí sabes? Además, estamos un tanto curiosas sobre tu actitud.

Twilight: … "estamos"?

Es entonces que el resto de aquel grupo se acerca, la joven científica no puede evitar que los nervios se apoderen de su cuerpo al verlas a todas juntas.

Twilight: … qué…?

Sunny: relájate Twilight, solo hemos venido a hablar.

Twilight: hablar? Sobre qué…?

Indigo: tu actitud, has estado rara.

Twilight: yo? Por qué…?

Sour: te has pasado todo el día sonriendo como boba.

Sunny: no has prestado atención a ninguna clase.

Lemon: y ahora estás viendo mensajes en un teléfono, eso no es propio de ti.

Twilight: um… bueno… de… de cualquier forma que les incumbe?! Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo en la escuela.

El tema en definitiva no le agradó, pero su intento por sonar agresiva no tuvo efecto sobre las cinco.

Sugar: ciertamente no es que nos incumba, puedes culpar a nuestra curiosidad, el hecho de verte actuar de forma tan contradictoria a tu actitud habitual ha despertado nuestro interés.

Twilight: bueno y qué quieren que diga? Quizá me eh estado distrayendo pero no es como si eso les importara.

Sugar: en efecto, no nos importa realmente.

Indigo: si, pero nos mata la curiosidad, qué mantiene a la reina de los cerebritos tan distraida?

Twilight: e-eso… eso no les incumbe!

En un rápido movimiento Lemon Zest se acerca y le arrebata el teléfono a la chica, esta intenta recuperarlo pero la peliverde lo arroja hacia Sour quien lo atrapa y revisa su contenido.

Twilight: oigan!

Sour: -viendo los mensajes- um, mensajes de las chicas de Canterlot.

Indigo: algo interesante?

Sour: pláticas sin sentido.

Tras decir eso arroja el artefacto a la dueña la cual lo rebota en sus manos un par de veces antes de asegurarlo en un agarre.

Sour: pues, te hiciste amiga de esas seis.

Twilight: algún problema con eso?!

Sour: en lo absoluto, no es nuestro problema.

Twilight: entonces que es lo que quieren?!

Sugar: no queremos nada de ti, pero como miembros del cuerpo escolar creemos correcto recordarte, que nuestra escuela posee un exigente régimen académico, no te sorprendas si tu promedio comienza a descender.

Sunny: y no esperes que los maestros no lo noten y no se preocupen.

Indigo: que la mejor estudiante de la escuela comience a fallar, si… será un ajetreo.

Lemon: es solo un consejo, pero piensa un poco las cosas.

Twilight: pensar… pensar qué?

Las cinco no responden y en su lugar comienzan a descender por la escalera para luego pasar de largo a la chica la cual con intriga se voltea para verlas alejándose.

Sugar Coat tras haber hecho poco más de un metro de distancia entre ambas, sin voltearse contesta la pregunta.

Sugar: piensa, si realmente quieres estar en esta escuela.

La conversación muere cuando la chica reanima su caminata y las cinco se pierden al alejarse de la escuela.

Twilight se queda ahí de pie, con una mirada de confusión y sorpresa.

Su mirada va hacia el suelo mientras esas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza.

Twilight: si… quiero…?

* * *

Un tenue golpe se oye en la oficina de la sub directora.

Esta hace a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando para atender el llamado.

Cadence: adelante.

La puerta se abre y Twilight ingresa con tranquilidad y una mirada un tanto seria.

Cadence: Twilight, qué te trae por aquí.

La chica mantiene el silencio un momento, pero finalmente habla en un tono serio y decidido.

Twilight: sub directora Cadenza, quiero pedirle algo.

La mirada en el rostro de Cadence deja ver su sorpresa.


	2. Sugar Coat

La Preparatoria Cristal es reconocida, prestigiosa, y en algunos casos, temida por las personas de la ciudad.

Es bien sabido que los alumnos de esta escuela son jóvenes de mentes hábiles, poderosas, mentes que cualquiera diría, están por encima de lo que uno esperaría de cualquier chico o chica de esa edad.

Los estudiantes que alcanzan estudiar y graduarse de este colegio tienen casi asegurado su futuro laboral en carreras de alto impacto socio-económicas.

Y de entre todas las jóvenes mentes estudiando actualmente en la escuela, una de las más destacadas es…

Maestro: Sugar Coat.

La nombrada levanta la mirada desde su libro hacia su maestro, este con una sonrisa complacida le extiende una hoja, cuyo contenido denota se trata de una evaluación, y sobre esta un número cien, clara señal de lo que se llamaría, "calificación perfecta".

Maestro: excelente trabajo como siempre, pero asumo sería ridículo esperar menos de usted.

La estudiante toma la evaluación y tras una mirada superficial vuelve su atención al maestro.

Sugar: se lo agradezco, ilustre profesor.

El maestro mantiene su mirada y procede continuar su labor de repartir el resto de las evaluaciónes.

Sugar Coat deja la evaluación junto a otro grupo de papeles y regresa su atención al libro sobre su escritorio.

Tan concentrada en su lectura que no nota ciertas miradas dirigidas hacia su persona proveniente de algunos estudiantes.

Un joven separado de ella por algunos asientos de distancia la observa con un semblante de molestia, su voz deja salir sus pensamientos.

Alumno: que sorpresa, la señorita "perfecta", tiene otra nota perfecta.

Si Sugar escuchó el comentario no le prestó atención, su mirada y pensamientos siguieron en su libro, dejando fuera de su interés todo lo demás.

* * *

Sugar abre su casillero y procede a dejar los libros ya usados durante la mañana y cambiarlos por lo que necesitará en su siguiente clase.

?: oigan, ya oyeron el chisme?

?: ugh Sunny… otro chisme?

La atención de Sugar va hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo, ahí ve a Sunny Flare e Indigo Zap ordenando sus propios casilleros.

Sunny: este es bueno, tiene que ver con el maestro de literatura.

Indigo: hablas del tipo del monóculo?

Sunny: -rueda los ojos- si, "el tipo del monóculo", según escuché, parece que está pretendiendo a una estudiante.

Indigo: wah…?! Viejo, eso no está bien

Sunny: lo se! parecía un hombre tan refinado.

?: **ugh! Por favor!**

Sugar voltea a su lado derecho, Sour Sweet terminando de guardar sus cosas cierra su casillero y voltea a las dos chicas en el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Sour: _su tema de conversación es interesante,_ **y tan estúpido.**

Indigo: ah no lo creo estúpido, esa cosa es ilegal y donde atrapen al tipo, wow no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Sour: por favor! Es solo un tonto rumor que alguien inventó.

Sunny: um, no estoy tan segura, muchos afirman que es verdad.

Sour: -rueda los ojos- si quieren hablar de chismes, por qué no hablan del hecho de que por fin tendremos un nuevo director?

La frase llama la atención de todas, aunque Sugar como de costumbre mantiene su expresión.

Indigo: nuevo… es en serio?

Sour: si, algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil estuvieron hablando de eso.

Lemon Zest quien acababa de llegar abre el casillero del lado izquierdo del de Sugar y saca unos cuadernos.

Lemon: no se, el asunto del maestro pederasta me suena más interesante, quien es la chica?

Sunny: nadie sabe

Indigo: de seguro alguien que necesita puntos extras en la materia, dudo que alguna estudiante sea tan estúpida como para andar con un maestro.

Sour: y esa, es la razón por la que debe ser mentira.

Sunny: lo reconozco, tal situación sería desastrosa para cualquiera, sería expulsada de la escuela.

Lemon: sin mencionar que sería tachada de p**a por el resto de su vida.

Sunny: ugh, pero que vocabulario.

Lemon: je je oye, es la verdad.

Indigo: hey Sugar, tú que opinas?

La aludida es tomada por sorpresa cuando todas las miradas van hacia ella, manteniendo su expresión mira a las cuatro y luego cierra su casillero sosteniendo sus libros bajo su brazo.

Sugar: opino que es tiempo de volver a clase.

Sin decir más y sin esperar respuésta comienza a caminar por el pasillo, las demás la miran un momento para luego retomar cada una sus propios asuntos.

Sugar no voltea, pero por alguna razón, su mente permanece enfocada en las cuatro chicas que dejó atrás.

Sugar: -pensando- … por qué ellas…?

* * *

Las clases siguieron de manera normal.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, la cafetería se llena de estudiantes, las mesas pasan a llenarse rápidamente, razón por la que Lemon Zest queda parada en medio de la sala en busca de un lugar.

Un comportamiento extraño en ella, por lo general tomaría el primer asiento libre que viera y almorzaría acompañada solo con su música, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no lleva sus audífonos y parece centrada en encontrar un lugar específico.

Esto es lo que llama la atención de Sugar mientras espera su turno de recoger el almuerzo.

Indigo ya con su almuerzo en mano se acerca a Lemon, ambas se saludan y la deportista señala una mesa desocupada, esta es prontamente tomada por ambas quienes comienzan a comer y hablar.

Sugar mantiene el interés en el dúo hasta que algo más llega a su línea de visión, Sunny Flare y Sour Sweet ingresan en el comedor, ambas con un paquete, presumiblemente su propio almuerzo, y al igual que la chica peli verde miran alrededor en búsqueda de un lugar.

Es Lemon quien agita su mano llamando la atención de ambas y haciendo que se acerquen y se sienten en la misma mesa.

Sugar aparta su atención del grupo y recoge su correspondiente ración de spaghetti y agua mineral saborizada, aunque deja de lado el pudin de postre, como es habitual en su día va hacia el lugar más cercano disponible, sin embargo oye su nombre ser mencionado y ve a las cuatro chicas mirarla, una señal de que se una a ellas.

Permanece de pie un momento, dudando, pero al final accede al llamado y se sienta en la mesa junto a ellas.

Aunque no devuelve los saludos otorgados y se centra solo en su almuerzo, las demás no lo notan o lo ignoran.

Mientras Sugar se centra en su propio almuerzo, las demás comienzan a platicar mientras comen, más de una vez Sugar fija su mirada en ellas con curiosidad.

Indigo: hey Sugar, estás muy callada, pasa algo?

La chica de coletas mira a todas, estas le devuelven la mirada, estando a punto de dar una respuesta se detiene y un asunto llega a su cabeza.

Sugar: … quiero hacerles una pregunta.

La mirada de todas muestra desconcierto, pero ninguna dice nada permitiendo a la chica hablar.

Sugar: tras el incidente del P.O.R.T.A., cuando accedí a responsabilizarme, por qué se interpusieron?

El desconcierto se transforma en confusión, las cuatro se miran entre sí y luego regresan a la chica de lentes.

Lemon: era lo correcto, todas nos metimos en eso.

Sugar: el proyecto estaba bajo mi dirección, lo que significa que era mi responsabilidad.

Indigo: hey, todas estabamos involucradas desde el inicio, eramos responsables.

Sugar: aún si eso fuera cierto, por qué? por qué se atribuyeron parte de la responsabilidad, en lugar de solo mantenerse al margen y dejar que el castigo cayera enteramente en mí?

Todas parecieron querer responder, más ninguna supo como.

Lemon: por qué… era… lo correcto…?

Sugar: atribuirse la responsabilidad del error de alguien más no es "lo correcto", es una acción ridícula y carente de consciencia.

Sour: … bueno, yo lo hice, porque quise hacerlo.

Sugar: … quisiste?

Sour: si, no necesito dar explicaciones, si hago algo, es porque quiero hacerlo, es todo.

Acabada su frase bebe de su jugo de frutas.

Indigo: si, solo quisimos… ya sabes, ayudarte.

Sugar: … no lo comprendo… por qué?

Sour: ya te lo dije, quisimos hacerlo.

Todas asienten en acuerdo y el tema muere allí, las cuatro comienzan una nueva plática y Sugar se mantiene pensativa un momento, con forme el almuerzo continúa, de alguna forma el ambiente entre todas se hace más ameno.

* * *

HLa jornada escolar también estaba pronta a terminar, el último viaje a los casilleros por parte de todas fue acompañado por una visión llamativa.

Twilight Sparkle, la mejor estudiante de la escuela, empacando los libros, cuadernos, lápices, plumas, y cualquier otro elemento dentro de su casillero, todo, lo que había.

Guardándolo todo en una mochila, deja el casillero vacío, salvo por la fotografía en la contrapuerta, aunque no dura mucho ahí pues la chica la toma y tras mirarla con una sonrisa la guarda en su bolsillo.

Sugar: Twilight Sparkle.

La mención de su nombre la toma con tal sorpresa que da un salto y pega su espalda a los casilleros.

Su mirada se reúne con la de las cinco chicas.

El silencio es algo bastante constante en esta escuela, no creen?

Twilight: … qué… qué hacen aquí?

Sour: Nuestros casilleros no están muy lejos del tuyo, sabes?

Twilight: -se incorpora- ah… si… claro…

Indigo: no pudimos evitar ver que acabas de recoger todas tus cosas.

Twilight: … s-si…

Lemon: vas a mudarte?

Twilight: um… algo… así… yo…

Se hace una pasusa mientras la mirada de TWi ve a cualquier dirección, menos a sus cinco interrogadoras.

Sunny: oh, no me digas, te cambiarás de escuela.

La declaración ganó una mirada de interés, más no se veía signo alguno de sorpresa.

Twilight: … am… si… eh pedido mi transferencia, a la Secundaria Canterlot.

Guarda silencio esperando… un regaño? … un cuestionamiento…? Algún… tipo de reacción…

Pero nada ocurrió, Twilight solo vio como las cinco chicas la miraban con rostros neutros.

Sugar: haces bien.

Twilight: eh?

Sugar: si no puedes cumplir las exigencias de este colegio es mejor retirarte.

Twilight: -rueda los ojos- vaya, gracias…

Indigo: ja ja, estarás mejor en Canterlot.

Twilight: si… pienso que si.

Lemon: dale mis saludos a Pinks.

Indigo: y dile a Rainbow que la espero en la cancha cuando quiera.

Twilight: -sonriendo- lo haré.

Sour: _espero tengas suerte,_ **y más te vale no arruinar nuestra reputación allá eh?**

Twilight: je je… yo no haría eso.

Sunny: mh, no somos amigas, pero, si, espero te vaya bien allá.

Twilight: gracias, en realidad, ustedes me hicieron ver que… bueno…

Sugar: que no eras feliz en esta escuela y que por tanto debías alejarte para evitar más daño emocional.

Twilight: si, de hecho, así que, pues, gracias a todas.

Una ligera sonrisa se ve en todas, salvo Sugar claro está.

Sugar: … bien, has decidido, y es lo correcto, por una vez, haces bien.

Twilight: si… ok… um… quizá… nos veamos alguna vez?

Una pausa se hace mientras todas parecen pensar sobre la pregunta.

Sugar: … todo es posible.

Esto gana una tenue sonrisa de Twilight, extiende su mano hacia Sugar quien tras mirar la acción un momento responde igual.

Ambas estrechan la mano de la otra y se miran atentamente, finalmente los labios de Sugar se levantan levemente, dando una sonrisa, pequeña, pero una sonrisa.

Lemon se acerca de un salto y con una amplia sonrisa pone su propia mano sobre la de ellas ganándose una mirada curiosa de ambas.

Indigo no tarda en repetir la acción, Sunny y Sour se encogen de hombros y hacen igual.

Las manos de las seis se mantienen unidas al igual que las sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso Sugar esboza una, un poco mayor a la anterior.

De la nada un destello de colores se genera de sus manos unidas y se extiende a los brazos de todas como si fuese una corriente eléctrica, la cual se siente de igual forma pues al instante todas emiten un grito de dolor y separan sus manos para luego sacudirlas en un intento de aliviar los músculos.

Gruñidos, protestas y onomatopeyas de molestia son emitidas por las seis.

Indigo: AGH! NECESITO ESA MANO PARA LANZAR!

Sunny: mi manicura se arruinó!

Lemon: duele duele!

Sour: **CONDENADO…!**

Sugar: ugh…!

Twilight: auh auh! Sunset no me dijo que la amistad dolía… ay!


	3. Cadence

Chrysalis: sigo pensando que deberías hacerte directora.

Cadence: -molesta- Chrysie…

Chrysalis: -sonriendo- je, gracioso, no recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste así.

Cadence: cuantas veces debo decirte que no quiero ser directora?

Chrysalis: aunque me lo digas, yo insistiré de lo contrario.

Cadence gira los ojos y luego regresa su mirada a la calle.

Ambas mujeres están de pie en la entrada de la Preparatoria en espera de algo, más bien alguien.

Cadence: no se para que insistes si ya llamaste a alguien?

Chrysalis: llámalo sadismo, la cara que pones cuando lo digo resulta divertida.

Cadence: mo! Eres lo peor.

Chrysalis solo mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, Cadence mantiene una expresión de molestia aunque no tarda en cambiarla por una expresión más alegre.

Ambas regresan su vista al frente, Cadence mantiene una sonrisa menor, mientras el rostro de Chrysalis se vuelve serio, pasan unos segundos antes que Cadence pregunte a su compañera.

Cadence: a que hora dices que llegará?

Chrysalis: si la conozco, y lo hago, debería llegar en…

Mira su reloj de muñeca moverse por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo un taxi se estaciona frente al edificio.

Chrysalis: ahora.

Del taxi baja una mujer de aspecto mayor, vestida con un atuendo formal, un semblante serio se mantiene en su rostro mientras a paso firme avanza hasta la entrada.

Chrysalis: a tiempo como siempre Abacus, no pierdes tu costumbre.

Mujer: súper intendente Chrysalis, la puntualidad, es un aspecto básico de la educación, la moral y disciplina son esenciales.

Chrysalis: soy consciente de ello, ahora, haré la presentaciones, Abacus Cinch, la sub directora Mi Amore Cadenza, Cadenza, ella es Abacus Cinch.

Ambas mujeres se dan la mano en gesto de saludo.

Cadence: un placer conocerla señora Cinch.

Cinch: el placer es todo mío, sub directora.

Chrysalis: Abacus, debo darte gracias por tomar el puesto como directora en la escuela.

Cinch: los agradecimientos son innecesarios, no podía permitir que tan prestigiosa escuela quedara con un figura directiva menos, aunque me veo en la necesidad de preguntar el porque la señora Cadenza no tomó el puesto ella misma.

Cadence: ah ja ja, temo que el puesto de directora no es algo en lo que pueda verme a mí misma.

Cinch: um, bueno, debo decir que me halaga el que me seleccionaran para esta tarea.

Chrysalis: y una vez más te agradezco por aceptar, no es fácil encontrar a alguien para que mantenga firme esta escuela.

Cinch: puedo asegurar que la mantendré en perfecto orden.

Chrysalis: confío plenamente en tu palabra, entremos para que conozcas la instalación.

* * *

No hubo mucha plática entre las tres mujeres mientras recorren los pasillos de la escuela.

Cadence se centra en mostrar las instalaciones así como responder cualquier duda que pudiera generársele a la nueva directora.

Chrysalis también contesta las preguntas de Cinch sobre el ministerio y su transferencia a la escuela.

No hace falta decir que el recorrido de las mujeres llamó la atención de más de un estudiante, menos es necesario mencionar que la voz recorrió la escuela a velocidades que sorprenderían a cualquier astrofísico, lo lógico sucedió, pronto cada estudiante y maestro estaba al tanto de la presencia de la mujer llamada Abacus Cinch, y no tardó en llegar la conclusión de que la institución finalmente tendría una nueva imagen directiva.

"Abacus Cinch"

Cuando el nombre llegó a oídos de Sugar Coat, la chica pierde la concentración en su libro.

* * *

Cadence: y, esta será su oficina.

La sub directora abre la puerta a la habitación que antes era usada por el director.

Cadence: el decorado era del director, anterior… esperábamos que quizá regresara pero como no… bueno, arreglaremos todo para cuando usted llegue a su primer día.

Cinch camina un poco por la habitación, aparentemente sin molestarse por la falta de luz, o las sombras que se proyectan sobre los muebles.

Cinch: um, el director Sombra tenía un gusto bastante pintoresco.

Chrysalis: pintoresco es un eufemismo.

Cadence: necesitaría, algo en particular para su ofcina?

Cinch: solo retiren las pertenencias personales, por lo demás está bien, yo misma me encargaré de cualquier arreglo que crea necesario.

Cadence: uh de acuerdo, pues… creo que eso cubre lo más esencial de la escuela.

Cinch: una duda sub directora Cadenza.

Cadence: ah si?

Cinch: tengo entendido que la escuela tiene una base subterránea.

Cadence: ah… pu-pues… la… la tenía pero… temo que fue… deshabilitada hace… un tiempo…

Cinch: um, ya veo, entonces no importa.

Sin más que decir la mujer sale de la habitación, Cadence y Chrysalis la siguen pero llega una leve sorpresa para las tres, frente a ellas ven a una estudiante particular.

Cadence: oh, Sugar Coat, necesitas algo?

Sugar: buenos días sub directora, por la escuela corre el rumor que tenemos una nueva directora, la curiosidad pudo más y quise venir a verlo por mí misma.

Cadence: ah bueno, aún no se llenan los registros, pero ella es-

Cinch: Sugar Coat, es bueno verte.

Sugar: digo lo mismo, aunque es algo inesperado.

Tanto Cadence como Chrysalis quedan intrigadas cuando Sugar y Cinch comienzan su plática.

Sugar: no me mencionaste nada sobre este asunto.

Cinch: no lo hice? Podría jurar que te lo había dicho.

Sugar: temo que no, me tomó por sorpresa, y bien sabes que eso no es fácil.

Cinch: mh, si bueno, ahora lo sabes, desde la próxima semana asumiré el cargo de directora de esta escuela.

Sugar: que hay de tu puesto actual?

Cinch: ya eh terminado mis labores allí y eh asignado un reemplazo.

Sugar: mh, hay algo más que deba saber sobre este asunto?

Cinch: insinúas que vengo con algún propósito personal?

Sugar: no lo se, por eso lo pregunto.

Ambas se observan en silencio durante unos segundos.

Ambas mujeres ajenas a la conversación intentan deducir lo que pasa, más su intento resulta fallido.

La directora a ser se quita los lentes y los limpia un poco a la vez que rompe el silencio.

Cinch: vengo a suplir el puesto en honor a la correcta formación de los estudiantes de esta escuela, nada más, nada menos.

Regresa los lentes a su lugar y se hace otro silencio, pero más corto y esta vez es Sugar quien lo rompe.

Sugar: entendido.

Cinch: bien, ya la sub directora me ah mostrado la escuela por lo que eh terminado mi asunto aquí, hasta la tarde Sugar Coat.

Sugar: hasta entonces, directora Cinch.

Un asentimiento de parte de la mujer es seguido de la misma retirándose del lugar a paso firme, tanto sub directora como super intendente permanecen confundidas, la segunda es quien se reincorpora primero y sigue a Cinch, Cadence reacciona a continuación y tras dar una despedida ligera a la estudiante alcanza a las dos mujeres.

Sugar permanece en su lugar con su mirada impasible viendo a las tres mujeres perderse en los pasillos, no se inmuta cuando otras cuatro estudiantes se acercan y la miran con intriga.

Indigo: qué fue eso?

Sugar: necesitaré que seas más específica.

Indigo: eso! Tú! Hablando con esa mujer.

Lemon: es de quien toda la escuela habla no?

Sunny: la nueva directora.

Sugar: esa información es correcta, a partir de la próxima semana tendremos a Abacus Cinch, como directora de nuestra escuela.

Sour: "Abacus Cinch", sabes su nombre, y la forma en que le hablaste.

Indigo: a caso tú… la conoces?

La respuesta tarda unos segundos en llegar.

Sugar: conocerla se queda corto, eh vivido junto a esa mujer toda mi vida.

La respuesta deja más confusas a las cuatro chicas, tardan unos segundos en acomodar los datos en sus cabezas llegando todas a una misma conclusión, conclusión que las deja totalmente pasmadas.

Indigo: espera! Ella es tú…!

Sugar: eso es correcto.

Sin decir más la joven de coletas se aleja caminando, las demás quedan estáticas por un breve momento antes de finalmente recuperarse de la impresión y seguir a su compañera.

* * *

Cadence, Chrysalis y Cinch llegan hasta la acerca y se detienen en espera del transporte de la última.

Cinch: agradezco a ambas su tiempo para guiarme por la escuela.

Cadence: ah sido un placer Señora Cinch, le aseguro que su oficina estará lista para cuando llegue.

Cinch: eso estará bien, gracias señora Cadenza, nos veremos la próxima semana, super intendente nos mantendremos en contacto.

Chrysalis: puedes apostarlo Abacus.

Un taxi estaciona frente a ellas y Cinch no pierde tiempo en subirse, el vehículo se aparta del lugar llevándose a la directora a ser.

Chrysalis: bueno, alguna opinión?

Cadence: pues, parece una mujer responsable, seguro hará un buen trabajo.

Chrysalis: responsable es seguro, debo decirte sin embargo, es probable que las cosas no cambien mucho en la escuela.

Cadence: eso lo veo como algo bueno, tras lo que pasó, que los estudiantes tuvieran que adaptarse a una nueva dirección y nuevas reglas, quizá sería mucho.

Chrysalis: fue por eso que pedí a Cinch, de seguro aplicará sus propias normas, pero en esencia, confío que todo seguirá igual.

Cadence: bien, eso me tranquiliza.

Chrysalis: … -susurro- no puedo decir lo mismo.

Cadence: eh?

Chrysalis: no es nada, de cualquier forma yo también debo marcharme.

Cadence: oww ya te vas?

chrysalis: aún tengo trabajo por delante, lo siento.

Cadence: está bien, entiendo, gracias por venir hoy.

Chrysalis: no agradezcas, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo contigo.

Cadence: je je, me alegra que volvamos a ser amigas.

Chrysalis: -sonríe- ... no es como si hubiésemos dejado de serlo.

Cadence: si, es cierto... gracias Chrysie, no podría imaginar un mundo donde no seamos amigas.

Chrysalis: sería extraño la verdad.

Ambas se sonríen y pronto el automóvil de Chrysalis llega al lugar, los trillizos bajan y abren la puerta para dejar entrar a la super intendente, un último adiós es compartido por ambas antes que Cadence quede sola en el lugar, un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa salen de sus labios.

Cadence: bueno, creo que empieza un nuevo capítulo.


	4. Sunset Sun

Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad, la miembro más joven de la familia real, en ambos sentidos.

Quizá no era, tan famosa, ni tan poderosa como sus compañeras de alas y cuerno, pero eso no le importaba, la joven princesa era más que feliz con vivir su vida, un día a la vez, ayudando a los ponys en lo que necesitaran, esencialmente problemas de la amistad, pero también en cualquier otro asunto en que sintiera pudiera ayudar, no era por su título, sino por le simple hecho de ser una buena ciudadana, y más que nada, una buena amiga.

Claro, incluso una princesa, o una amiga necesita de vez en cuando, tiempo para sí misma, por eso, la templada tarde, un suave cojín bajo su cuerpo, y una tasa de té a su lado acompañan a la princesa de la amistad mientras disfruta de su primer gran amor.

Los libros.

Sus ojos se deleitan ante las líneas conformadas por letras en aquellos papeles, formando palabras, las cuales forman oraciones, que forman párrafos, y crean así el cuerpo de un buen libro.

La lectura es, después de todo, su actividad favorita, justo después de estar con sus amigas claro, pero en lo que refiere a actividades en solitario, la lectura es sin duda la mejor.

Toma una bocanada del aroma de su té, seguida de un pequeño sorbo, suelta un suspiro relajado, todo el tiempo una sonrisa adornando su rostro, regresa sus ojos y su atención a las páginas del libro sostenido por su magia y deja su mente perderse en las profundidades de la lectura.

…

…

…

Hasta que algo rompe su ventana y se estrella contra ella mandándola a chocar contra la pared.

El mundo de la princesa se puso de cabeza… literalmente, el suelo estaba arriba y el techo abajo, clara señal de que el impacto había dañado su sistema óptico y quizá neuronal… o que había quedado de cabeza.

De cualquier forma, este ataque tan repentino había arruinado su tranquila tarde, su cojín se había destrozado y su relleno yace regado por el suelo, su té derramado consiguió manchar su alfombra nueva, y su libro… ni siquiera estaba a la vista.

El ceño de la princesa empieza a curvarse, desde la perspectiva normal parecería una sonrisa pero como hay que verlo al revés está claro que es un ceño de molestia, sus cejas no se quedan atrás pues estas junto a sus ojos colaboran con su ceño y muestran una expresión de enojo a la vez que un tenue gruñido surge de su garganta.

Las señales aumentan su intensidad y más pronto que tarde la princesa exclama un grito.

Twilight: SUNSET SHIMMER!

Tras el grito de la realeza una fuerte risa se oye en la habitación, y la princesa siente un peso que no había notado que tenía encima levantarse y apartarse de ella.

La dueña de la risa, una pony de pelaje amarillo naranjo y melena que parecía fuego le extiende un casco para ayudarla.

Sunset: ja ja ja! Lamento eso princesa, aún estoy aprendiendo a usar estas cosas.

Comenta la pony señalando las alas en su lomo, mismo color que su pelaje.

Sunset: y es solo Sun, ok?

Twilight: -se levanta- Sun, mira, se que debe ser difícil acostumbrarte a este cambio, créeme, lo se de primera mano… casco… cómo sea! pero, podrías calmarte un poco, es como la sexta ventana que rompes esta semana –pensando- sin mencionar mi cojín mi tasa mi libro y mi tranquila tarde.

Sun: oh vamos, te dije que en cuanto tenga dinero te pagaré.

Twilight: -suspiro- Sun, no necesito que me pagues, pero en serio, intenta llevar las cosas con calma si?

Sun: perdón princesa pero no puedo evitarlo, todo esto es tan emocionante, no solo estoy en un mundo que nadie en mi planeta ah conocido, no solo soy un pony mágico que habla, sino que además puedo volar!

Para resaltar su punto la pony melena de fuego despliega sus alas y da unas vueltas por la habitación.

Twilight: si lo comprendo, pero Sun-

Sun: digo, ya Sunsie me contó sobre este lugar y ya imaginaba que me volvería pony, pero creí que tendría un cuerno como ella, no es que me queje en realidad, creo que esto es más cool.

Twilight: -frotando su barbilla- ciertamente es una anomalía muy interesante.

Sun: de cualquier forma seguiré con lo mío, una vez descubra todos los secretos de este cuerpo, saldré a descubrir los secretos de este mundo, nos vemos en la cena princesa.

Sin esperar respuesta o despedida la pegaso se aleja a toda velocidad a través de la ya rota ventana.

Twilight: Equestria también tiene puertas sabes?

Sabe que la pregunta no llegó a oídos de la ex humana, pero lo pasa por alto y usa su magia para intentar ordenar un poco el lugar.

Tras un momento de búsqueda encuentra su libro a los pies de uno de sus libreros, y tras una revisión rápida se alegra al ver que no sufrió ningún daño.

Sus ojos sin embargo parecen guiados por algún tipo de fuerza del universo, pues estos voltean y se topan con un libro muy particular en el librero.

Toma este con su magia y lo abre en una página específica.

En la misma, se ve una imagen, una que ya conoce, en la que se ve a un grupo de seres, misteriosos y majestuosos, las sirenas…

* * *

El día pasó como es la costumbre, ya al caer el solo los mercaderes del pueblo comienzan a cerrar sus negocios, los potros son llamados a sus hogares y los ponys ya habiendo acabado sus actividades por el día se retiran a descansar y esperar el nuevo mañana.

Eso es lo que Sun ve desde su punto en el cielo, recostada en una nube que flota suavemente por el lugar.

Tras un día de práctica de vuelo, y más de un accidente que afortunadamente no rompió ningún hueso, la ahora equina aprovecha sus nuevas cualidades, y disfruta del más suave, confortable, cómodo y fresco colchón que haya probado.

Sun: -suspiro- podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Sus ojos se cierran un momento, la tentación de solo quedarse tendida allí y no volver a abrirlos hasta la mañana es mucha.

Sin embargo, por algún reflejo los abre levemente una vez más y los dirige hacia abajo para una última mirada a los alrededores.

Sus ojos se amplían al ver algo moverse en las afueras del pueblo.

El claro del terrero fuera de las construcciones y casas le permite distinguir tres siluetas en la distancia, muy lejos para diferenciarlas, pero claramente no se tratan de equinos pequeños.

La curiosidad le quita el sentido de comodidad y si soltar su improvisada cama vuela hasta el lugar.

Con forme se acerca se va haciendo una idea de lo que está viendo, razón por la que no se sorprende al ver sus sospechas confirmadas.

Tres individuos caminan hasta alejarse del poblado, pero no son ponys, ni siquiera son criaturas de Equestria, al menos, no en aspecto.

Nunca las conoció personalmente, y solo escuchó de ellas por boca de otras, pero sabe quienes son, las vio ayudar a Sunset y las demás, fueron quienes dijeron a todas sobre el problema que tenía el mundo, su mundo, y junto con ella, atravesaron el portal hacia este, para proteger el suyo.

Las Dazzlings…

Se habían alejado mucho del pueblo, observando alrededor, la mirada de la líder su alza hacia el cielo, Sun logra mantenerse oculta tras su cama improvisada, aunque los ojos de la líder se mantienen en la nube un momento, finalmente regresa la atención a sus compañeras y parecen intercambiar algunas palabras.

Sun está demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que dicen, y no se atreve a acercarse más, pero logra distinguir las expresiones de las tres, mostrando seriedad, duda, y más que nada, determinación.

Una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de la nueva equina.

Sun: jum, creo, que este lugar, será bastante más interesante, de lo que ya creía.


	5. Adagio Dazzle

El astro dorado desciende por el horizonte, en su camino pasa junto al astro de plata, como si intercambiaran lugar, el astro dorado se pierde de vista, mientras el de plata se alza en lo alto del firmamento, acompañado por aquellos tenues destellos.

El momento que había estado esperando.

Oculta por el velo nocturno, moviéndose ágilmente por los cielos, su vista y su mente centradas en su destino.

* * *

El castillo de Canterlot, destacada estructura sobrevista en aquel paisaje montañoso, centro de la aquella ciudad que sirve como capital del reino, morada de las regentes de esas tierras, aún en la noche se deja ver deslumbrante y magnificente.

Se ve a la gobernante del día, entrar en sus aposentos, evidentemente con la intensión de descansar y esperar a un nuevo día.

Más la intensión es cortada al instante, por una presencia.

La suave luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, tan tenue que deja casi toda la habitación en tinieblas, cosa que aprovecha para ocultar su forma, aquella que tanto terror y admiración suele causar.

La gema en su cuello despide un destello perceptible solo gracias a las sombras, y luego se deja ver, con aquel aspecto que no eligió, sino que fue forzada a usar durante más tiempo del que podría recordar.

La princesa de Equestria deja ver su semblante serio y frío, uno muy poco usado por la benévola gobernante de un reino pacífico, el tono de su voz casi refleja su mirada.

Celestia: Adagio.

Adagio: hola Celestia, los años no te han tratado bien.

La sirena contrarresta la mirada de la princesa con una sonrisa burlona.

Celestia: qué estás haciendo aquí?

Adagio: hey, por qué ese tono tan agresivo? Creí que estábamos en buenos términos.

Celestia: Twilight te ah dado su confianza, pero no significa que yo haya olvidado lo que tú y tu séquito hicieron en la antigüedad.

Adagio: oh, ya veo, solo hay trato especial para parientes, o alumnas.

La mirada de Celestia se vuelve agresiva, más la sirena no se intimidada.

Adagio: si, si, se ve que no confías en mí, y te digo algo…

Una sonrisa burlona, una mirada de desconfianza, dos pares de ojos observando fijamente a la otra, y el silencio hace el ambiente tenso.

Adagio: … -sonriente- haces bien.

Un destello de relámpago y el rugido de un trueno se presentan.

Más no provienen del cielo estrellado, sino de la silenciosa lucha de miradas entre ambas.

El silencio se mantiene, ninguna cede ante los ojos de la otra, es la regente ecuestre quien finalmente rompe el silencio.

Celestia: Qué. Haces. Aquí?

Cada palabra es pronunciada lenta, profunda, y acusadoramente.

La líder de las sirenas mantiene su sonrisa y fija su mirada, para luego cerrar los ojos de manera apacible.

Adagio: lo creas o no, eh venido a platicar, pienso que hay cosas que ambas debemos discutir, acuerdos, a que llegar.

Celestia: no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Twilight puede encargarse de cualquier cuestión que tengas que resolver.

Adagio: al contrario Celestia, tu princesa aprendiz no puede resolver este conflicto, no quieras echarle tus problemas como siempre haces, es momento, que tú y yo, resolvamos esto.

Celestia: resolver qué? confío en el juicio de Twilight, y en su palabra de que ustedes no harán daño a Equestria, pero eso no significa que no proteja a mis ponys si es que traman algo.

Adagio: ese es el punto Celestia, si, no tenemos intensiones de dañar tu reino ni a tus potros, pero, por otro lado…

La joya de la sirena comienza a resplandecer, las alas de la princesa se abren como en un reflejo de preparación para huir o atacar.

El ceño de Adagio se frunce y su voz cambia a un tono más severo.

Adagio: que te quede claro, que no tengo intención de dejarme pisotear por ti, ni mucho menos por esa excusa de princesa morada.

La princesa no responde, sus ojos están fijos en aquella joya que aumenta su brillo lentamente.

Adagio: no Celestia, no dejaré que ustedes los ponys nos limiten, no seguiremos sus reglas como si nada.

Los ojos de la princesa se cruzan de nuevo con los de la sirena, una nueva lucha silenciosa se hace presente, hasta que los labios de Adagio vuelven a formar una sonrisa.

Adagio: lo sientes, verdad? Mi poder, mi magia, es mucho más poderosa que la última vez que nos encontramos, todo gracias a tu pequeña pony rebelde, y sus amigas.

Celestia: y crees que con ese poder podrás tomar control de Equestria? No solo yo, sino Twilight y sus amigas, y toda la magia de Equestria ah cambiado desde tu era.

Adagio: jm, eso no lo dudo, pero te equivocas, mi objetivo no es iniciar ninguna guerra, no aquí.

El silencio toma lugar una vez más, a la vez que el dije de Adagio extingue su resplandor.

Adagio: tu ex alumna, nos dio sin saberlo, un poder que ni en sueños, hubiéramos podido imaginar, tenemos conocimiento del portal entre los mundos, y además, el poder para abrirlo en el momento que queramos.

La mirada de Celestia se vuelve venenosa, de forma casi amenazante comienza a acercarse a la sirena.

Adagio: puedes atacarme si lo deseas, pero te informo, un pequeño mensaje a través de nuestras joyas, Aria y Sonata sabrán de lo que me pase, y no durarán un momento para regresar a aquel lugar, donde yace tu pequeña ex alumna.

La princesa se detiene justo frente a ella, dejando en evidencia la media cabeza que esta le saca en altura, pero ni eso ni la cruda mirada en sus ojos borra la sonrisa de Adagio.

Adagio: ella, y sus amigas, nos salvaron cuando estábamos al borde de la muerte, créeme, les estoy agradecida por eso, su magia, nos dio nueva vida, y también…

La joya resplandece con varios colores.

Adagio: ahora, esa magia está en nosotras, puedo asegurarte, que no habrá magia de arco iris, ni pony barbón, que pueda detenernos, si decidimos actuar.

La princesa sigue sin emitir palabra, pero la amenaza en su mirada sigue presente.

Adagio: pero como me cansé de peleas estúpidas, quiero resolver esto de forma más tranquila.

El cambio en su voz y su expresión hacen a Celestia bajar levemente sus defensas, el ambiente se apacigua solo un poco.

Adagio: dime Celestia, qué, estás dispuesta a darnos, a cambio de mantener esta paz?


	6. Aria y Sonata

Aria: QUE VAS A QUÉ?!

Adagio: voy a hablar con Celestia, esa pony debe saber que no estamos dispuestas a seguir sus reglas.

Sonata: pero… por qué irás sola?

Aria: esa es una terrible idea, vamos las tres.

Adagio: no, necesito que ustedes se queden aquí, ustedes serán la garantía de que la princesa no se pase de lista.

Sonata: pero Adagio…

Adagio: solo sigan el plan, les avisaré si ocurre algo.

Ninguna de las sirenas tuvo tiempo de argumentar algo antes de que su líder cambiara su aspecto y se alejara por el aire hacia su destino.

Ambas quedaron mirando la dirección en la cual se fue, en silencio, miradas de preocupación y enojo en sus rostros.

* * *

El tiempo desde hace mucho se había convertido en algo subjetivo para ellas, por lo que no estaban seguras de si habían sido minutos, horas, o solo segundos, pero sin duda se les acababa la paciencia.

Aria sentada de brazos cruzados en la raíz de un árbol, su ceño firmemente fruncido igual que sus cejas, su dedo índice dando golpes contra su antebrazo en un gesto de impaciencia.

Sonata con las manos tras la espalda solo mira al suelo, volteando la cabeza hacia varias direcciones, pareciera buscar algo con que distraerse.

Aria: … grrr… argh! Estúpida Adagio! Cómo se atreve a irse y dejarnos así tiradas?!

Los gritos hacen voltear a la sirena más joven pero esta no dice nada mientras mira a su compañera levantarse y expresar su molestia.

Aria: no entiendo lo que hace, deberíamos ya de habernos apoderado de esta tierra de ponys.

Sonata: eso es… un poco peligroso.

Aria: peligroso?! Tenemos nuestro poder! Y el poder de las Rainbooms! Ningún pony ni ninguna otra criatura puede detenernos ahora.

Sonata: … pensamos eso la ultima vez… y la anterior a esa…

Aria: … si pero...! Ugh! Esta vez es distinto, y Adagio lo sabe! deberíamos de haber atacado ya.

Sonata: no creo que el plan de Adagio sea atacar.

Aria: pues debería serlo, ya estoy arta.

Dándose la vuelta le da la espalda a la más joven y se cruza de brazos, el silencio regresa, Sonata mira al suelo de nuevo, más pronto cambia su mirada, esta vez hacia arriba, las estrellas le regalan su luminoso tintineo.

Sonata: oye Aria.

Aria: qué?

Sonata: mira.

Aria: que mire qué?

Sonata: allí arriba.

La sirena de coletas alza la vista curiosa, sus ojos se toman con los destellos nocturnos.

Aria: qué es?

Sonata: las estrellas.

Aria: … qué tienen?

Sonata: -sonriente- siguen allí, todas ellas.

Aria: -rueda los ojos- si Sonata, son estrellas, siempre están cuando se hace de noche.

Sonata: pero son las mismas estrellas, a pesar que pasó tanto tiempo, todas siguen aquí.

El comentario ganó la atención de Aria, y esta regresó la vista hacia el firmamento, aún así no pudo ver aquello a lo que Sonata se refería, no es que hiciera un gran esfuerzo tampoco, y pronto vuelve a apartar su vista.

Sonata: es igual que aquellas noches, lo recuerdas?

Aria mira a su hermana.

Sonata: cuando pequeñas, Adagio nos llevaba a la superficie a ver las estrellas.

 _Una sirena se ve nadar por las aguas, detrás de ella la siguen dos sirenas jóvenes._

 _La mayor guía a sus seguidoras hasta aguas poco profundas, las tres ascienden lentamente hasta dejar parte de sus cuerpos fuera del agua._

 _Sobre ellas, sobre aquel manto de agua, se ve un manto celestial, adornado con cientos de miles de destellos._

 _La sirena más pequeña de las tres deja ver su alegría con suaves sonidos y dando saltos por el agua, se sumerge y salta con fuerza, como intentando alcanzar aquellos destellos._

 _La mayor hace un gesto, las menores se mantienen centradas en el firmamento, a sus oídos comienzan a llegar suaves sonidos, tintineos._

 _Las voces de las sirenas se unen a la música de las estrellas, en un concierto nocturno y sin testigos, perdido en la infinidad del cielo y el océano, olvidado en el tiempo, preservado solo en los recuerdos…_

Aria abre los ojos, y se da cuenta que su cabeza se perdió en los recuerdos.

Al volver enteramente a la realidad nota el suave canto de Sonata, esto le hace casi volver a más recuerdos, pero agita su cabeza para no hacerlo.

A fin de centrar su mente en la actualidad voltea la vista en dirección que sabe se encuentra la ciudad capital del reino pony, a esta distancia es imposible verlo, pero ella sabe que está allí.

Aria: -suspiro- … Adagio, porque siempre te arriesgas así…?

Sonata cesa su canto y mira a Aria, voltea luego a ver hacia la misma dirección que ella, y finalmente mira su dije en espera de alguna señal.

Sonata: … oye Aria.

Aria: y ahora qué?

Sonata: y si Adagio… bueno… que haremos si ella…

La cantante no alcanza terminar su pregunta, pero no es necesario, su compañera sabe lo que trata de decir.

Aria: … ya conoces el plan.

Sonata: si pero… no me gusta.

Aria: y crees que a mí si?

Un profundo silencio se posa sobre ambas, la mirada de Sonata pasa de la duda a la determinación.

Sonata: no hay que hacerlo.

El comentario hace a la sirena mayor voltear y levantar una ceja con intriga.

Aria: qué no hay que hacer?

Sonata: no debemos irnos sin Adagio.

Aria: pero ella dijo-

Sonata: no me importa, ya… casi la perdimos una vez… no quiero… no quiero que pase de nuevo…

Aria: … Sonata…

La sirena más joven mira hacia el cielo con un brillo de lamento en los ojos, su hermana la mira en silencio para luego apartar la vista y ver al suelo, el silencio se prolonga.

Aria: … tienes razón.

Sonata: Aria.

Aria: Adagio cree que debe sacrificarse por nosotras, pero ya ah sido demasiado.

Sonata sonríe, Aria le devuelve la sonrisa.

Aria: vamos a ayudarla, incluso si no le gusta.

La sonrisa de ambas crece y asienten al unísono, más antes de decidir su siguiente movimiento se ve una sombra acercarse desde las alturas.

La sombra baja a tierra, y Adagio se detiene frente a sus hermanas.

Aria/Sonata: Adagio!

La hermana más joven corre y envuelve a la mayor en un abrazo, Aria también se acerca y mira a su líder con duda, la sirena mayor rompe el abrazo y mira a ambas.

Adagio: todo hecho chicas, la princesa no nos molestará.

Aria: qué hiciste?

Adagio: un arreglo simple, a cambio de no molestar a sus ponys, ella me dio un par de privilegios.

Aria: privilegios de que clase?

Adagio: ya lo averiguarán, de momento, descansemos un poco.

Las más jóvenes se miran un tanto confusas, pero pronto sonríen y dejan el asunto de lado, por el momento.

Aria: oye Adagio.

Adagio: mh?

Sonata: gracias.

Adagio: eh? Gracias por qué?

Ninguna de las dos responde y en su lugar empiezan a caminar dejando a su líder confundida, más tras unos momentos reacciona y corre tras ellas.

Adagio: eh! Oigan! Se supone que debo ir delante! Soy la líder!


	7. Sunset Shimmer

_"Hey Sunsie, gracias por permitirme quedarme en tu morada, y por soportarme._

 _Quizá no me creas por como acabó nuestro_ _últ-_ _penúltimo encuentro, pero me gustó andar contigo,_ _fue lindo tener una hermanita._

 _Espero que en nuestro reencuentro, podamos empezar de nuevo, y como muestra de paz, te devuelvo lo que es tuyo, me equivoqué con ustedes, si un día nos invaden osos abejas gigantes, se que no tendré que preocuparme._

 _Un gran abrazo de parte de tu hermana mayor."_

Estas palabras acompañadas de un sonriente, y algo infantil dibujo del rostro de su doble yacían en ese trozo de papel que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo durante toda la lectura, pasó una mano por su ojo para atrapar una lágrima que amenazaba escapar, dejó el trozo de papel sobre su escritorio y observó aquella memoria digital.

Había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo, pero parecía, que al fin todo volvía a estar en calma.

* * *

Los paseos en solitario no eran extraños para ella, aún amando a sus amigas, le gustaba tener tiempo para sí misma y centrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Acompañada por una lata de soda para calmar su sed, camina sin rumbo o destino fijo, de alguna forma terminó llegando hasta la costa.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo por el lugar, con sus amigas y las que antes habían sido enemigas.

Ajusta el agarre del instrumento en su hombro y da el último sorbo de su soda dejando la lata vacía, tras un suspiro satisfactorio fija su mirada en un bote de basura cercano, se dispone a lanzar la lata desde la distancia pero cambia de idea.

Colocando la lata en su palma fija su mirada en ella, siente una sensación extraña en su cabeza poco antes de que la lata se cubra con un brillo azulado, sus ojos se entrecierran y saca ligeramente su lengua como si fuera un reflejo de su concentración, en respuesta la lata comienza a levitar y lentamente moverse hacia delante, con leves movimientos de su mano mueve la lata hasta dejarlo justo encima del cubo de basura, un último movimiento de su mano hacia abajo hizo a la lata caer en el interior.

Sunset: bien!

?: Sunset?

Sunset: wah?!

La mención de su nombre la hace saltar y voltear a su lado, quien le habló responde de la misma manera ante su reacción.

Sunset: Flash.

Flash: l-lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Sunset: ah descuida, solo estaba concentrada en… algo…

Flash: ah si, yo… vi eso …

Sunset: … oh… ah…

Flash: cómo… lo hiciste?

Sunset: pues… no estoy del todo segura...

Flash: tiene que ver con esa gema en tu frente?

Sunset: ah ja ja… si… creo que es… como un efecto secundario de todo lo que pasó.

Flash: no es… peligroso?

Sunset: mh, sigo viva, así que supongo está bien.

Sin sabes que responder ante esa afirmación, el chico cambia el tema.

Flash: qué haces por aquí?

Sunset: solo paseando, y tú?

Flash: buscaba inspiración –voltea a la costa- trato de escribir una nueva canción.

Sunset: oh, interesante, sobre qué es?

Flash: ah… en realidad no lo se… solo… quería escribir algo nuevo.

Sunset: de verdad te gusta la música, siempre has sido así.

La chica camina un poco y se apoya en la baranda del lugar para contemplar el horizonte.

Flash: bueno, algunas personas cambian, otros, nos quedamos igual.

Sunset: eso está bien, tratándose de ti al menos.

Flash: pues, gracias.

Imitando a su compañera el chico se apoya en la baranda, permanecen en silencio por un rato.

Flash: Sunset.

Sunset: si?

Flash: tú, vas a quedarte aquí?

Sunset: quedarme?

Flash: si bueno, habías dicho… que tenías que irte, pero apareció… esa chica, que era como tú y… te quedaste.

Sunset: ah si… bueno, si me quedé pero… quizá sean solo dos años.

Flash: dos… y… luego de eso?

Sunset: … yo… la verdad no lo se

Flash: … … y… Twilight…?

Sunset no responde pero baja la mirada, eso basta para que el chico deje salir un suspiro de pesadez, Sunset lo mira con algo de pena.

Sunset: lo siento Flash.

Flash: yo también…

Sunset: … ánimo Flash, eres un gran chico, habrá cientos de chicas en tu futuro.

Flash: … solo quisiera tener a una…

Sunset: eso es lindo, seguro encuentras a la indicada.

Flash: … … creo… que lo hice… -la mira- hace tiempo.

La mirada que le da es algo extraña, se mantienen mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que él rompe el contacto y ve al horizonte, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

El repentino silencio hace el ambiente incómodo, Sunset intenta pensar en algo para aliviar la tensión, más ninguna palabra viene a ella, pero si recuerda, la guitarra.

La sorpresa de Flash es evidente en su rostro cuando escucha una melodía ser tocada, la misma expresión se mantiene al voltear para encontrar a su compañera tocando su instrumento.

Sunset con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios acaricia las cuerdas con sus dedos dejando libres notas y acordes de una bella melodía.

Abre los ojos, una mirada alegre y serena se cruza con una de curiosidad, esta última pronto es cambiada por una igual de alegre, el chico toma su instrumento y se une a ella en el pequeño, improvisado, no muy destacable, pero si agradable mini concierto.

( **"Fuiste Tú"** \- **Ricardo Arjona - Fuiste tú feat. Gaby Moreno)**

La música y las voces se perdieron en el viento, el concierto llega a su fin y ambos se despiden con un amistoso abrazo, la chica emprende su camino, él la observa, su semblante serio, difícil de leer, con un pequeña sonrisa deja salir un suspiro.

Flash: qué estoy pensando? Aún hay mucho por delante –mira su guitarra- bueno nena, al menos aún te tengo a ti.

Hace una última y animada entonación para luego seguir su propio camino.

* * *

Para Sunset, las palabras de Flash hacen un eco en su cabeza.

"…habías dicho… que tenías que irte… te quedaste…"

"dos… y… luego de eso?"

Sunset: … -pensando- no se que pase después, pero… no, no debo preocuparme, lo que sea que pase, tendremos la magia de la amistad con nosotras.

Al pasar por una vidriera ve su reflejo, la joya de su frente ya había desaparecido, en su imagen se vio, no solo a sí misma, sino a sus amigas, las de este mundo, la princesa Twilight, las Dazzlings, y su doble, todas juntas.

Sunset: -sonriendo- con todas nosotras.


	8. larga vida al

…

…

Correr…

Correr… es todo lo que hacía…

… oh más bien… lo que intentaba…

Llevaba demasiado tiempo huyendo, estaba demasiado cansado, y sus heridas solo hacían la situación peor.

Pero su mente no presta atención a esto, se centra solo en escapar, escapar… de esas visiones…

?: … -jadeo- … -jadeo- … basta… -jadeo- … basta! … BASTA!

Se agarra fuertemente la cabeza en un intento de suprimir esas visiones.

A su mente llegan imágenes extrañas, demasiado borrosas para distinguirlas.

?: NO LO SOPORTO!

Su desesperación lo hace correr y estrellarse en contra de un muro, el golpe lo hace caer, el dolor de su cuerpo aumenta y las visiones siguen torturándolo.

 ** _Una tierra cubierta por el frío, la nieve y el hielo crean un desolado desierto hibernal, sin rastro de vida de ningún tipo, las nubes tan centradas y gruesas hacen casi imposible cualquier rayo de luz._**

 ** _Su vista distingue un punto, una luz en esta infinidad de sombras y nieve, una luz proveniente de una edificación._**

Grita al cielo con fuerza antes de lograr que su cuerpo reaccione y poder levantarse.

Apoya la espalda contra la pared para no caer de nuevo, su cuerpo tiembla y con la mirada intenta centrarse en otra cosa, en lo que sea.

?: quítenmelas…! QUÍTENMELAS!

Sus piernas flaquean y cae sentado al suelo con su cuerpo temblando intensamente, su vista poco a poco se vuelve borrosa impidiéndole obviar las imágenes en su cabeza.

 ** _Un gran salón, su única iluminación era el fuego de las antorchas en las paredes, esa poca luz deja ver los libreros y estantes, una biblioteca._**

 ** _Cada librero está lleno a reventar de libros, pergaminos, diversos papeles y documentos._**

 ** _Tamaños, colores y grosores de todo tipo a lo largo de la habitación, todo en perfecto orden._**

 ** _Un destello como de relámpago cegó todo, y la habitación es ahora un desastre, los libros esparcidos por el suelo, pergaminos desenrollados, tirados y colgados por doquier, la tinta caída de un frasco se esparce por el suelo al estar este caído._**

 ** _Observa el papel sobre la mesa, su escritura no es reconocible por la tinta corrida, su furia lo hace golpear la mesa tirando todo sobre ella al suelo._**

 ** _Camina por el lugar sin importarle el desorden, su frustración se deja ver por sus constantes gruñidos y golpes contra el suelo._**

 ** _Su vista se centra en un espejo colgado en la pared, la poca iluminación deja ver su elegante forma y las pequeñas gemas incrustadas en él._**

 ** _Se acerca, las antorchas hacen sombra a su silueta reflejada._**

 **… _una silueta que no es humana._**

Un grito vuelve a escapar.

Su garganta comienza a arden consecuencia de sus constantes gritos, pero lo ignora, gritar es lo único que puede hacer para intentar liberar su tención mental.

?: qué es… qué estoy viendo…?!

 ** _Luces y sombras… lunas y soles… llamas y corrientes de agua… rayos… viento… energía…_**

 ** _Una brillante aura que cubre a cada ser viviente… un fuego ardiente que cubre su cuerpo, enciende su alma, su propio ser._**

 ** _Más allá de cualquier entorno físico, hay algo…_**

?: hay… algo…

 ** _Un mundo… un pueblo… hay construcciones, viviendas… todas… de…_**

?: … cristal…

 ** _El lugar se muestra lleno de vida, lleno de paz, de alegría._**

 **… _pero todo cambia…_**

 ** _Los ve desde las alturas._**

 ** _Puede sentir su miedo._**

 ** _En sus ojos, en sus cuerpos temblorosos, la desesperación, el terror, todo por él…_**

Su cuerpo hace tiempo dejó de temblar, de alguna forma consigue hacerse conciente de sí mismo, y ayudándose con la pared se pone de pié.

 ** _Una fuerte luz cubre la habitación, una luz cálida, cualquiera al sentirla se llenaría de vigor, de placer, de esperanza._**

 ** _Cualquiera… menos él…_**

?: el poder…

 ** _La fuerza más grande que existe es suya, el poder, suyo, el reino, suyo._**

?: … es… mío… soy…

 ** _Dos fuerzas se posan sobre él, una tan pura y brillante como el sol, la otra, misteriosa y fría como la luna, dos fuerzas opuestas, pero ambas llenas de un mismo sentimiento._**

 ** _Amor._**

 ** _Amor hacia los suyos, hacia su mundo, hacia todo lo que es, ah sido, y será._**

 ** _Ambas fuerzas se unen, fuerzas opuestas que no parece posible su existencia conjunta, y que sin embargo, ahí están, oponiéndose a él._**

?: … lo recuerdo…

 ** _Puede ver y sentir su reino caer, aquello por lo que luchó se desmorona frente a sus ojos._**

 ** _Y la oscuridad empieza a consumirlo._**

?: lo recuerdo…!

 ** _Corre por los pasillos, el fuerte dolor y ardor en su frente nubla sus sentidos, pero eso no lo detiene, sabe de sobra el camino a seguir._**

?: LO RECUERDO!

 ** _No es el mismo espejo de la biblioteca, no es un espejo ordinario, no… es algo más…_**

Su grito esta vez alcanza niveles fuera de lo ordinario, su cabeza palpita cuando cientos, miles, millones de imágenes… no… de recuerdos se meten a la fuerza en su cerebro.

Cae de rodillas y se inclina con las manos en el suelo, su mente tarda, pero de alguna forma, consigue soportar la carga de información y emociones.

Pasan los segundos… solo permanece en esa pose…

Finalmente se levanta, sus rodillas quedan levemente dobladas, sus hombros caídos y sus brazos colgantes, su cuello describe un ángulo casi recto dejando su cabeza totalmente hacia abajo, casi impidiendo se notara… la sonrisa en su boca...

Finalmente su rostro se levanta, su cabello desordenado cubre su frente, pero más allá de este logra verse… un tenue brillo rojizo…

Y sus ojos… rojos como la sangre, se ven ahora rodeados por una esclerótica verdosa, y un aura siniestra, casi parece fuego, se desprende de ellos.

Una risa se oye de su garganta, su voz se oye, fría y rasposa, consecuencia de los gritos, o quizá... de algo más...

 **?: … larga vida… al REY…**


End file.
